Zjednoczeni
by 0Phani0
Summary: "Nie ważne, co powiem czy zrobię, nie ważne, czy się zbuntuję albo będę się ci opierał, nie ważne, jak cholernie cię rozzłoszczę, zawsze mi wybaczysz. Wciąż będziesz mnie kochał. Wciąż będziesz nazywać mnie America." UKUS, tłumaczenie z angielskiego.


Autor: RobinRocks

Oryginał: http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)5533106(/)1(/)United

Tłumaczenie: Phani

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Za betę bardzo dziękuję **AmateratzuChan2**:*

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Najbardziej znaczącym wydarzeniem dwudziestego wieku będzie to, że Amerykanie mówią po angielsku." - Otto Von Bismarck**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zjednoczeni<strong>_

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy musiał zanosić go do domu.

Nie, żeby to był problem – przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o kwestię fizyczną, czy coś takiego. Alfred F. Jones zrobił się wyższy i szerszy niż Arthur Kirkland już dawno temu. Naprawdę nie powinien opiekować się człowiekiem, który _go_ wychował, ale był zbyt miły, żeby pozwolić mu samemu dotoczyć się do domu, zwłaszcza, że to całkiem możliwe, że potknąłby się tuż przed samochodem, a to byłby dosyć żenujący koniec dla Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej.

Nawiasem mówiąc, Alfred uważa, że skłonność Arthura do picia ostatnio się pogorszyła. A może nie – może po prostu nigdy tego nie zauważył, kiedy był młodszy. W końcu, kiedy był mniejszy i uwieszał się na ramieniu Arthura, nie było tam miejsca, żeby mógł uwiesić się aż tak, jak _Arthur_ robił to teraz.

Albo, cóż, to było niefachowe określenie. Niósł Arthura na barana w dół ulicy, do domu, ręce trzymał pod kolanami starszego mężczyzny, z prawie śpiącym Arthurem na plecach. Ten skarżył się, że skóra kurtki Alfreda jest niewygodna, kiedy za pierwszym razem położył na nią głowę, ale po chwili jego słowa zamieniły się w niespójne szepty i wtedy, wreszcie, ucichł.

Mimo tego, w jakim okropnym jest stanie, pewnie wciąż próbuje zatrzymać swoją godność, tak jak zawsze to robi. Nie ma nic godnego w byciu zabieranym do domu przez adoptowanego „młodszego brata" po szklance ginu z tonikiem, albo po sześciu szklankach. O sześć za dużo, ale co tam.

Alfred przynosi Arthura do jego sypialny i niezbyt delikatnie zrzuca go na łóżko; Arthur coś mamrocze: pewnie przekleństwa i pewnie skierowane do niego. Alfred prostuje się, wzrusza lekko ramionami i spogląda na niego, rozciągniętego na łóżku, z rozluźnionym krawatem, rozpiętym kołnierzem koszuli i rozczochranymi włosami. Arthur jest w pełni ubrany, co raczej nie jest bardzo wygodne – ale wcale nie przeszkadza mu to we wzdychaniu i wierceniu się w pościeli. Alfred myśli, że jego oczy są zamknięte, ale nie mogą być, bo gdy poprawia swoje okulary, światło odbite w ich szkłach przyciąga uwagę Arthura i ten podnosi się na łokciach, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Ciągle tu jesteś? – pyta bezbarwnie.

Alfred lekko się do niego uśmiecha.

- Dopiero wróciliśmy – odpowiada łagodnie. – Przyniosłem cię, pamiętasz?

- Och. – Arthur kiwa głową i kieruje wzrok z powrotem na sufit. – Znowu zrobiłem z siebie głupka, tak? To dlatego ciągle tu jesteś… żeby móc się ze mnie śmiać. – Sam się śmieje, chociaż zimno i zupełnie bez humoru.

Alfred mruga oczami.

- To nie… Nie jestem tu po to, żeby… – W końcu marszczy brwi. – Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Arthur nagle lekko się podnosi, jego zielone oczy płoną.

- Nie musisz się mną zajmować! – mówi głośno.

Alfred nie reaguje. Po prostu pozostawia swoje spojrzenie, swoją twarz – chociaż raz – całkowicie bez wyrazu. Nie wydaje mu się, żeby miał na to odpowiedź. To na pewno prawda, że Arthur był tu znacznie dłużej (przez wieki tłukąc Francję, Hiszpanię i Holandię, jakby bał się, że tyranizowanie innych średniowiecznych mocarstw mogłoby wyjść z mody) i jeszcze bardziej prawdziwe jest to, że nie miał wtedy Alfreda, który zabrałby go do domu, ale trudno jest traktować go poważnie, kiedy ma twarz zaczerwienioną od alkoholu i patrzy na Alfreda w sposób, który dowodzi, że prawdopodobnie widzi _więcej_ niż jednego Alfreda.

Arthur milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę, czekając na jego odpowiedź; kiedy ta nie nadchodzi, kolejny raz wzdycha z irytacją.

- Wybacz – mówi cicho, odwracając wzrok. – Jestem pijany. – Ponownie opada na materac i tępo patrzy w sufit.

- Wiem – zgadza się Alfred, wkładając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki i siadając na skraju łóżka.

- Zamknij się. Nie wychowywałem cię, żebyś mi pyskował.

Alfred przechyla głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Ostatnio robię wiele rzeczy, których mnie nie uczyłeś – mówi.

- Mm. – Arthur zamyka oczy, tak jakby trzymanie ich otwartych było zbyt dużym wysiłkiem. – Będziesz tutaj siedział i robił za utrapienie?

- Wyjdę, jeśli chcesz.

Arthurowi znowu wymsknął się cierpki, nierozbawiony śmiech.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem. – Zamyśla się. – Będziesz musiał mi wybaczyć, że spodziewałem się, że będzie dużo bardziej wyczerpująca– przerywa. – Nie, nie wyczerpująca. Miałem na myśli rozdrażniona. Nie… – Marszczy brwi, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. – _Nieznośna_. O to mi chodziło.

- Wybaczam – mówi Alfred, znowu wstając. – Przecież jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których mnie _nauczyłeś_.

- Ach. – Arthur się uśmiecha, otwierając jedno oko. – Wiec nie będziemy już grzeczni?

- Teraz to _ty_ jesteś nieznośny.

- Bo zwracam uwagę na twoją zwykłą niezdolność dostosowania się do potrzeb innych? – Arthur wreszcie normalnie odwraca głowę, kiedy widzi, jak Alfred zmierza w kierunku drzwi. – Nie wychodź, ty debilu. Wiesz, że jestem pijany.

Alfred się zatrzymuję, z ręką na framudze drzwi, i spogląda przez ramię.

- Zrobiłem dzisiaj już wszystko, co mogłem – odpowiada, a jego głos jest wyjątkowo głuchy. – Jeśli mogę jeszcze coś dla ciebie—

- Whisky.

- Oprócz tego.

- Żartowałem. – Arthur znowu siada, odgarnia z oczu swoje blond włosy i przywołuje Alfreda tą samą ręką. – Chodź tutaj.

Alfred cały się do niego odwraca, ale waha się. Arthur kiwa na niego palcami, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.

- Chodź tutaj – powtarza. – Czego się boisz? – Śmieje się trzeci raz, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, choć teraz to bardziej roztrzęsiony, wariacki chichot. – Chodź, chyba nie boisz się _mnie_. Nie boisz się mnie już bardzo długo. _Obaj_ o tym wiemy.

Alfred wzdycha, pokonany. Raczej nie może się z tym kłócić – i nawet jeśli Arthur _planuje_ go uderzyć, jego koordynacja oka z ręką jest zgruchotana dzięki czterem godzinom w barze. Nie trafi i od razu upadnie na twarz, a Alfred go nie podniesie.

Wraca do łóżka i siada, tym razem bliżej Arthura, i patrzy wyczekująco na drugiego mężczyznę.

Arthur nic nie robi, jedynie też na niego patrzy.

- Co? – pyta Alfred z niepokojem.

- Nic. Po prostu chcę na ciebie popatrzeć. – Arthur potrząsa głową. – Trudno było cię stamtąd zobaczyć.

- Zawsze możesz na mnie patrzeć – zauważa Alfred, zaczynając się zastanawiać, czy Arthur zachowuje się w ten sposób tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować i dać mu posmakować jego własnego lekarstwa. Tak naprawdę Alfred zaczął się lekko irytować. – Hej, jeśli zachowujesz się tak tylko po to—

- Chodziło mi o _patrzenie_ na ciebie – przerywa mu Arthur. – Po prostu.

Jakby teraz _to_ miało mieć więcej sensu. Alfred nie jest pewien, czy podoba mu się, że Arthur tak na niego patrzy, jakby mentalnie go analizując, obnażając go warstwa po warstwie z amerykańskich-relacji-z-krajami-innymi-niż-Brytania i deklaracji niepodległości, szukając słabego punktu, aby na nowo go najechać. Paranoja? Możliwe.

(Ale to nie tak, że Wszechmogąca Brytania może zaprzeczyć, że gromadzenie koloni jest częścią jej przeszłości. Obok zdobywania złota Hiszpanii. I szatkowania dumy Francji.)

Co za drań. Wydaje się teraz bezbronny i łagodny tylko dlatego, że jest tak pijany, że ledwo może patrzeć przed siebie, przyglądając się Alfredowi z ciekawością, jakby pierwszy raz widział go dobrze.

To nie tak, że wzdryga się, kiedy Arthur chwyta jego podbródek, sprawiając, że jego głowa lekko się przechyla; nie boi się go, naprawdę nie boi. Czego tu się bać? Arthur nie góruje nad nim tak jak kiedyś, nie wydaje się niemal tak „światowy" i mądry jak kiedyś.

To po prostu to, jak go dotyka, patrzy na niego; bo Arthur naprawdę już długo nie zwracał na niego tak dużo uwagi. Odruchowo się z nim kłóci; odruchowo traktuje go z góry; odruchowo go poprawia. Bierze za oczywiste to, że Ameryka jest głośny i jest jego sojusznikiem, nie ważne, czy patrzy na niego, czy nie.

_Bo __nie __mam __z__ tobą __już__ nic __wspólnego,__ prawda?_

- Co? – Arthur nagle pyta, szeroko się do niego uśmiechając.

Alfred mruga oczami, z szarpnięciem wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Hm?

- Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się głęboko zamyślił. – Arthur ciągle ma na twarzy uśmieszek. – Już długo nie wydziałem takiego wyrazu na twojej twarzy.

Alfred otwiera usta do riposty, ponieważ wyglądało to na ponowne złożenie broni – ja będę miły, jeśli ty będziesz miły – ale zatrzymuje się, gdy Arthur znowu przemawia, jego ton się zmienia, staje się bardziej miękki, bardziej zaciekawiony.

- Bardzo się zmieniłeś – zastanawia się starszy mężczyzna.

- Dopiero zauważyłeś? – obrusza się Alfred. – Byłem wyższy od ciebie przez jakieś trzy wieki.

- Nie aż _tak_ długo – przerywa Arthur. – I tak, _zauważyłem_. Zauważyłem dawno temu, dziękuję ci bardzo. – Puszcza brodę Alfreda. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, dlaczego się tym przejmuję. Zawsze musisz mnie źle zrozumieć, nawet jeśli dołożyłem wszelkich starań, żeby nauczyć cię mojego języka. Szkoda, że to zrobiłem. Powinieneś stworzyć swój własny. – Nagle kołysze się jeszcze bardziej, pochylając się niebezpiecznie blisko Alfreda. Ich usta są tak blisko, że kiedy Arthur znowu mówi, jego słowa Alfred może niemal poczuć na swoich wargach, zupełnie, jakby starszy mężczyzna próbował od nowa uczyć go mówić. – Oddaj to.

- Oddać… Oddać co? – pyta Alfred, zakłopotany; otwiera dłonie, żeby pokazać, że nie ma tam nic należącego do Arthura.

- Mój cholerny język, ty tępaku – syczy Arthur i niezdarnie naciska swoimi ustami na te Alfreda.

Czy to w ogóle jest pocałunek? Alfred traktuje to jako jeden z nich i kładzie ręce na ramionach Arthura – po części po to, żeby go uspokoić – materiał kurtki jego munduru jest szorstki i gruby pod jego palcami,sprawia wrażenie bardzo podobnego do tego, z którego wykonana jest jego własna. A Arthur? Całuje Alfreda, czy to rzeczywiście nietrafiona próba odebrania Ameryce angielskiego tym samym językiem, który dał mu go lata temu? W jednej dłoni trzyma skórzaną kurtkę Alfreda, a w drugiej jego włosy, odcień blondu naprawdę podobny do tego, który sam ma.

Smakuje tym wszystkim, co wypił.

Arthur przerywa pocałunek tak samo nagle i odchyla się do tyłu, znów wybuchając zdyszanym śmiechem.

- Mam to – mówi triumfalnie. – Teraz nie muszę już słuchać twojego głosu!

Alfred po prostu się śmieje, rzucając się do przodu, żeby ukraść następny, szybki pocałunek, zanim Arthur wycofa się za daleko.

- Wybacz – mówi, uśmiechając się. – Potrzebuję mojego głosu. Jak inaczej miałbym cię denerwować?

Arthur oniemieje na chwilę, zanim wzdycha i całkowicie wyrywa się z uścisku Alfreda, żeby z powrotem runąć na łóżko.

- Dobrze, weź to sobie – mruczy złowrogo. – Jakby mnie to obchodziło. Francja i tak to skaził.

- Mój głos?

- _Angielski_! – Arthur rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, idioto.

- Ty się kręciłeś – odpowiada Alfred, pochylając się nad nim i opierając dłonie na materacu, po obu stronach ramion mniejszego mężczyzny. – Raz.

- To było dawno… I wtedy ty… – Arthur odwraca wzrok ze złością. – Dlaczego to w ogóle wyciągasz?

- Chcę wiedzieć… Czy ciągle widzisz mnie jako dziecko.

- _Widzę_, że nie jesteś dzieckiem.

- To nie to samo. – Alfred marszczy brwi i sięga do okularów, by umieścić je z powrotem na ich miejscu. – Rozumiem, że dla ciebie, ten czas, przez który tu byłem, to nic. Wygląda na to, że nie zestarzałeś się od tamtej pory, ale ja… – Zaczyna być sfrustrowany, widząc puste spojrzenie Arthura. – _Cholera__ jasna_, urosłem, dobra? Może nie tak, jakbyś tego chciał, ale—

- Och, zamknij się. – Arthur przerywa niecierpliwie. – Raczej nie traktuję cię teraz jak dziecka, prawda? Racja, nie jestem trzeźwy, ale jestem świadomy, że od jakiegoś czasu nie jesteś tym małym chłopcem, którego wychowałem. Naprawdę musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć tego, jak się wszędzie wpychasz i nie słuchasz niczego, co mówię.

- No, po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział – naciska Alfred – że nie jestem twoim małym braciszkiem. Nie jestem twoją kolonią. Ale też na pewno nie jestem twoim _wrogiem_. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i sojusznikiem. – Pokazuje mu język. – No.

Arthur tylko jęczy lekko z obrzydzeniem.

- Byłeś taki słodki – mówi, a jego głos nie jest pozbawiony lekkiej ironii. – Co ci się stało, co?

- Dalej jestem słodki – mówi Alfred z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie, cholera, nie jesteś. – Tak jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Alfred wciąż się nad nim pochyla, niemal przygwożdżając go do materaca, Arthur jeszcze raz patrzy na młodszego mężczyznę, mruży jadeitowe oczy. – Co chcesz zrobić? Wykorzystać mnie?

- Och, za bardzo bym się bał – mówi złośliwie Alfred.

- Dobrze – odpowiada Arthur, w jego własnym tonie jest dużo mniej złośliwości. – Nikt mnie nie podbija. Pamiętaj o tym.

- Oprócz Francji.

- Raz. – Arthur się rumieni, rzucając Alfredowi piorunujące spojrzenie. – I nie od 1066 roku.

- I Rzymu.

- _Raz_. – Wściekle próbuje kopnąć Alfreda, ale nie trafia. – Zamknij się. – Znowu wzdycha ze złością. – Powinienem pozwolić Francji cię zabrać.

- Nie myślisz tak – śmieje się Alfred. Trudno jest traktować poważnie potężną Wielką Brytanię, kiedy tak się zachowuje. Jakoś, kiedy jest trzeźwy, udaje mu się narzucać, mimo że jest dużo mniejszy od pozostałych Aliantów, ale teraz jest kłótliwy i rozbity i niespodziewanie zabawny. – Nawet tylko przez to, że to oznaczałoby, że miałbyś przegrać z Francją.

- Moja egzystencja kręci się wokół walki z Francją tak samo, jak wokół ciebie – odpowiada Arthur. – Czyli nie za wiele, tak przy okazji.

- Kłamca.

Arthur znowu go kopie, tym razem mniej agresywnie.

- Jeśli będziesz mnie obrażać, to możesz wyjść – mówi chłodno.

- Mogę zostać, jeśli nie będę cię już obrażać?

- Czemu w ogóle _chcesz_ ze mną zostać, panie Niepodległy?

- Och, teraz to _ty_ obrażasz _mnie_?

- To nie była obelga, idioto. – Arthur przewraca oczami i kręci się na pościeli, starając się znaleźć bardziej wygodną pozycję. – Szczerze, angielski naprawdę się na tobie marnuje…

- To nie prawda – zaprzecza łagodnie Alfred. – To znaczy, że mogę zrozumieć _ciebie_.

Arthur po raz kolejny wzdycha.

- Brakuje ci… To znaczy… – Kładzie jedną rękę na twarz, osłaniając oczy łokciem. – Och, po prostu o tym _zapomnij_, dobrze?

Alfred, _wciąż_ pochylając się nad nim, jest cicho przez chwilę.

- Hej – mówi w końcu. – Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

Arthur nie odpowiada przez dłuższy moment, może mając nadzieję, że Alfred zacznie czuć się niezręcznie i z niego zejdzie. Nie ma takiego szczęścia. Nawet jeśli, w sumie, _nie_ ma żadnego powodu, żeby rozmawiać w miarę _normalnie_ w takiej pozycji, Alfred się nie ruszy, dopóki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli miałaby to być kolejna próba kopnięcia go.

(Swoją drogą, Alfred cieszy się, że nie trafił – te buty są ciężkie i kopnięcie pewnie bolałoby jak cholera.)

- Możesz na mnie patrzeć, jeśli chcesz – mówi nagle Arthur, jego głos jest cichy i ostry. – Mam to gdzieś.

Alfred mruga oczami, zaskoczony.

- Ja… Przepraszam, _co_?

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. – Arthur podnosi rękę tylko na tyle, żeby spojrzeć zimno na Alfreda. – Przyznaję, że wcześniej tylko cię straszyłem – nie, żebyś w ogóle zauważył. Też możesz na mnie patrzeć, jeśli chcesz. Albo nie. Wszystko mi jedno.

Jego ramię wraca na twarz. Alfred ciągle nie ma pojęcia, o co do cholery mu chodziło, ale… To brzmiało tak, jakby Arthur dawał mu pozwolenie na dotykanie go. _Nigdy_ by tego nie powiedział, gdyby był trzeźwy. To pewnie przez to, że ostatnimi czasy Alfred jest od niego dużo wyższy, ale nie lubi, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna zasłania go sobą albo owija rękę wokół jego szyi.

Alfred wreszcie zdejmuje swój ciężar z rąk, siadając; waha się, obserwując reakcję Arthura (której wcale nie ma), ale klęka na łóżku między jego nogami.

Wciąż nic.

Alfred sięga do niego dłońmi, nie tak pewnymi, jak zdeterminowanymi, nawet lekko oburzony; Arthur powiedział, że może na niego patrzeć, więc sądzi, że mógłby wycisnąć z tego zaproszenia tyle, ile się da, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Arthur pewnie już nigdy mu się tak nie odda.

(I uważa, że mu się _oddaje_. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Arthur _jest_ naprawdę tak pijany, jak pokazuje jego zachowanie. Zazwyczaj, kiedy jest kompletnie zalany, prawi tyrady, czasami wymiotuje i zasypia. Nie kładzie się i nie pozwala Alfredowi praktycznie się molestować.)

Alfred kieruje się do paska Arthura i przestaje jeszcze raz (chyba żeby dać mu szansę na odwet), zanim go nie odepnie i zabierze z jego klatki piersiowej, odsuwając sobie z drogi. Mógłby teraz rozpiąć mundur Arthura, gdyby chciał. Gdyby _Arthur_ chciał.

Czy Arthur w ogóle _wie_, czego chce? Leży bez ruchu, nie reaguje, żeby chociażby zachęcić czy skarcić; ale Alfred widzi, jak przez krótką chwilę przygryza wargę, wciąż zakrywając oczy. Waha się znów, kiedy jego palce dosięgają do pierwszego guzika, myśli, że Arthur może starać się nie wzdrygać się w oczekiwaniu, i wreszcie się wycofać—

- Nie bądź takim pieprzonym tchórzem! – naskakuje na niego Arthur, ponownie unosząc rękę, żeby spotkać jego spojrzenie. Te zielony oczy są intensywne i wściekłe i zamglone czymś, co prawdopodobnie jest alkoholem, ale może nie. – Chcesz tego, tak?

Alfred patrzy na niego, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem; tak bardzo, że przez moment czy dwa nawet nie orientuje się, że Arthur nazwał go tchórzem. Kiedy w końcu wyłapuje każde pojedyncze słowo – w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej podkreślane przez zirytowany, arogancki wyraz twarzy Arthura – pochmurnieje, zaczynając się denerwować przez zachowanie starszego mężczyzny.

- Nie jestem tchórzem – mówi niskim głosem, chwytając krawat Arthura, jakby grożąc mu, że go udusi.

Arthur tylko się śmieje, nareszcie pozwalając ramieniu opaść na materac.

- Och, prawda – odpowiada głosem przesyconym sarkazmem. – Bo jesteś _bohaterem_, mam rację? Jak mogłem zapomnieć?

- Mm. – Alfred pociąga za krawat, lekko podnosząc Arthura z łóżka – tylko jego ramiona, tylko po to, żeby pokazać mu, że się z nim nie bawi. – Musisz się starzeć, staruszku.

- Zamknij się.

- Nie, _ty_ się zamknij.

To nudna, dziecinna, wytarta riposta, ale Alfred nie daje Arthurowi szansy z niej drwić, chwytając jego ramiona i pochylając się, żeby znowu zbić razem ich usta, konfrontując brytyjski angielski z amerykańskim angielskim – albo przynajmniej język, który mówi jednym, z tym, który mówi drugim.

Arthur chwyta się go – może właśnie tego chciał przez cały czas, mały, przebiegły taktyczny geniusz – i przesuwa ręce na plecy Alfreda, skóra pod jego dłońmi jest chłodna i wytrzymała. Alfred nawet przez trzy warstwy ubrania, które ma na sobie, czuje, jak jego palce śledzą kształt piątki i zera – dotyk Arthura jest delikatny i ciekawski, jak gdyby niezaznajomiony z liczbami próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak mogą wyglądać, jakby był całkowicie pozbawiony wzroku.

Arthur _zamyka_ się, a Alfred kładzie go z powrotem na prześcieradłach; również na niego patrzy, nie pozwala mu odwrócić wzroku, obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Jego usta są w tym niebezpiecznym umiejscowieniu, z którego w każdym momencie mogą przekształcić się w uśmieszek albo grymas, ale przynajmniej jest _cicho_.

Alfred nie czeka już dłużej, szybko i sprawnie rozpinając zielony mundur Arthura, zdejmując pasek z jego talii i wszystko odpinając. To nie jedyna rzecz, z którą musi się borykać – jest jeszcze kamizelka, koszula, krawat i coś ukrytego pod kamizelką, może szelki—

- Więc to był tylko żart – mówi Alfred radośnie, dobierając się do kamizelki. – Myślałeś, że wystawisz moją koncentrację na próbę i zobaczysz, ile warstw ściągnę, zanim zobaczę coś błyszczącego.

Arthur może być zaskoczony tym, że poczucie humoru Alfreda – w tym przypadku – jest skierowane przeciwko niemu samemu, ale po chwili rzeczywiście się _uśmiecha_.

- Coś w tym stylu – mamrocze.

- Szkoda – ciągnie Alfred wesoło. – Jesteś dużo bardziej interesujący niż cokolwiek, co dzieje się za oknem.

- Bo jest noc, idioto. Na zewnątrz _nic_ się nie dzieje.

- To dobrze. Nie chcę być rozpraszany. – Alfred wyłapuje zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Arthura i posyła mu szeroki uśmiech. – Co, mówisz, że nie sądziłeś, że wezmę twoją propozycję poważnie?

- Och, nigdy nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewać – wzdycha Arthur. Jeszcze raz pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć. – Nigdy nie wiem, co zamierzasz zrobić dalej – wiem tylko, że to pewnie będzie głośne i nieznośne.

Alfred z uśmiechem wzrusza ramionami, rozwiązując krawat Arthura i wyciągając go spod kołnierza. Wykorzystuje to, że Arthur już na niego nie patrzy i upuszcza go gdzieś za łóżko.

- Właśnie rzuciłeś mój krawat na podłogę, prawda? – pyta Arthur z irytacją, oczy ma nadal zamknięte.

- Tak – przyznaje Alfred. – Ale mniejsza z tym. Winisz mnie za to, że jestem niecierpliwy?

To było coś w rodzaju dziwnego komplementu, ale Arthur tylko parska i mamrocze coś o tym, że nie uczył go bycia niecierpliwym (Alfred myśli, że to trochę dziwne, skoro mówi to ktoś, kto często ucieka się do nałożenia na ludzi klątwy, kiedy uważa, że sprawy nie idą wystarczająco szybko).

Dlaczego _jest_ niecierpliwy? Walczył, żeby być od niego wolnym, i jeszcze… Wie, że ich wszystkie różnice, jego nowsze, jaśniejsze ideały, jego zbyt przyjazny nawyk do wtrącania się tam, gdzie nie jest chciany (a Arthur, z każdym stuleciem coraz starszy, być może teraz tym wszystkim zmęczony, siada i wygłasza tylko złośliwe uwagi dotyczące zachowania Alfreda), są zasadniczo takie same, jakie były wtedy. Arthur wcale się nie zmienił – jest jedynie mniejszy o kolonię czy dwie.

_Myślałeś, że jesteś Bogiem, tworząc mnie na swoje podobieństwo?_

Ale nie jest _naprawdę_ na jego podobieństwo. Nie _dokładnie_. Alfred o tym zapomniał i jest zadowolony z przypomnienia, kiedy wreszcie rozpina koszulę Arthura. Ma swoją własną krwawą historię i może pewnego dnia go dogoni, ale teraz…

Alfred nie ma tak wielu blizn.

To mapa Starej Anglii, zaplamiona, z opisami i poprawkami. Każda pamiątka z każdej bitwy, każdy dowód każdej przegranej lub zwycięstwa jest wyryty na jego skórze; każda linia jego historii jest na nim zapisana, służąc zarówno za grunt i opasłą księgę, karmioną i pisaną przez krew jego własną jak i innych. Alfred widział jego plecy wcześniej, dawno temu, i wie, że tam jest tak samo – najprawdopodobniej teraz jest tam jeszcze większy zapis niż dawniej. To prawda, że Arthur _zaczyna_ wojny tak samo często jak je kończy, więc to, co Alfred czuje, kiedy przebiega palcami przez najstarsze i najbardziej znajome blizny (jak gdyby zapewniając Arthura, że jest w porządku, że wie, że tam były, że zawsze wiedział, że tam były, a nawet gdyby nie wiedział, _Ameryka_ nigdy nie będzie pierwszym, który będzie go osądzać), to raczej nie współczucie.

Jedna od Rzymu. Kilka od Francji i kilka od Holandii; Hiszpanii, Austrii, Turcji, Chin. Najnowsza, od Niemiec, jest bardzo blisko bardzo, bardzo starej w kształcie róży (widział, że Arthur dotknął jej wcześniej i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „Bosworth") i jest jedna, z którą wrócił, kiedy Alfred był jeszcze dzieckiem, długa, głęboka i ciągnąca się przez środek jego torsu, jakby był rozdarty na pół.

(Alfred ma jedną taką. Ma ją od 1861 roku.)

Ta, którą _Alfred_ mu zrobił, jest na plecach. Alfred jest zadowolony. Nie chce jej widzieć.

Alfred nie ma żadnej blizny od Arthura. Och, Arthur początkowo z nim walczył, w sposób, w jaki walczy z każdym, kto stawia najmniejszy opór przeciwko jego dominacji, tyranii – ale kiedy do tego doszło, kiedy Alfred był na łasce jego bagnetu, tego dnia w błocie i deszczu, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł go zranić.

Aż do dzisiaj Alfred uważa, że Arthur myśli o tym jako o chwili słabości, ale nie jest pewien, czy się z nim zgadza. Wydaje mu się, że to mogło być współczucie – coś równie rzadkiego.

Całuje tak dużo blizn, ile tylko Arthur mu pozwoli (wygląda na to, że Arthur ma kilka takich, których nie chce, żeby ktoś dotykał, jak ta jedna w kształcie róży – bo są za stare, pochodzące ze zbyt dawna, z okresu, kiedy Arthur był taki sam jak zawsze, ale _Alfred_ nawet nie istniał. Może myśli, że są to rzeczy, których Alfred nie może wybaczyć albo wyleczyć, bo go tam nie było i dlatego nie ma prawa próbować. Nie było go tam, żeby zabrać go do domu—).

Arthur nic nie mówi. Leży nieruchomo, oczy ma skierowane na sufit, kiedy Alfred na nowo uczy się angielskiej historii – ustami, tak jak wcześniej, ale teraz zapoznaje się z nią lepiej, skoro używa języka do czegoś innego niż układania wierszyków o dawnych czasach Arthura. Boże, ten człowiek przeżył tyle wojen, że Alfred nie może ich wszystkich spamiętać i zastanawia się, czy w ogóle Arthur może – albo, przynajmniej, czy mógłby, gdyby miał cierpliwość liczyć wszystkie swoje blizny.

Po raz drugi mocno odepchnięty od różanej blizny, Alfred wreszcie podnosi głowę, pochylając się na poziomie twarzy Arthura – który patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim w końcu nie sięgnie w kierunku twarzy Alfreda i nie chwyci oprawek jego okularów.

- Nie zawsze ich potrzebowałeś – mówi wprost. – Nie przed tym… Jak ode mnie odszedłeś.

- To dlatego, że potrzebuję ich, żeby móc patrzeć samemu – odpowiada Alfred. – Kiedy zostawiłeś mnie samego, miałem tylko siebie. To sprawia, że można być bardzo krótkowzrocznym.

Arthur kiwa głową w zamyśleniu – jakby to była niezwykle interesująca odpowiedź, choćby tylko dlatego, że Alfred właśnie przyznał, że jego postrzeganie nie-amerykańskich rzeczy jest niezwykle ograniczone – ale to nie przeszkadza mu w ściągnięciu Alfredowi okularów chwilę później. Nie wyjaśnia dlaczego, ale starannie je składa i odkłada na stolik, a Alfred mruga i potrząsa głową, starając przyzwyczaić się do nagłego nie korzystania z nich.

- Z nimi nie nauczysz się o mnie niczego – mówi Arthur, spoglądając na niego; i, znowu, to nie wyjaśnienie, bardziej coś w rodzaju wymówki—

Ale, cóż, jeśli Arthur podaje mu wymówki na talerzu, to nie ma w tym nic złego.

Alfred ponownie go całuje, przyciskając go całym swoim ciężarem; Arthur z nim nie walczy, Alfred wiedziałby, gdyby to robił, bo Arthur jest _dużo_ silniejszy niż wygląda, ale wszystko, co robi starszy mężczyzna, to objęcie rękami szyi Alfreda, może chcąc kierować zabawą. Alfred przyciska się do niego jeszcze bardziej, otwierając usta i dając Arthurowi okazję do zabrania z powrotem każdego, ostatniego słowa jego przeklętego języka, jeśli to jest to, czego chce…

Jednak to głos Arthura słabnie, kiedy się od siebie odrywają. Pochyla swoją głowę do tyłu, tak jakby stracił oddech, mimo tego, że nawet ruchy jego klatki piersiowej dowodzą, że wcale tak nie jest; blizny rozciągają się i skręcają przy każdym wdechu i wydechu i Alfred nie może się powstrzymać próbie ponownego uchwycenia jego ust. Arthur gwałtownie odwraca głowę na bok, (przez nagły ruch jego blond włosy byle jak przesuwają się po twarzy) i Alfred zamiast tego przyciska wargi do jego gardła; Arthurowi wyrywa się coś, co brzmi jak zadławienie. Odwraca głowę bardziej, żeby w pełni odsłonić szyję Alfredowi, który uśmiecha się, całując ją i przesuwa się wyżej, szukając ustami tętnicy Arthura.

Znajduje ją; smakuje ją przez jego skórę. Tamiza, brudna i odwieczna, krąży w nim tak długo, jak on istnieje. Jej meandry i zakola są widoczne na jego bladych nadgarstkach, kiedy ma podwinięte rękawy. Alfred to pamięta, nawet jeśli tego teraz nie widzi – pamięta, jak pewnego razu wziął nadgarstek Arthura i śledził niebieskie linie tej rzeki aż do łokcia, zastanawiając się, dlaczego te jego nie są takie widoczne.

(„Nie są jeszcze zalane brudem. Daj im czas.")

To było subtelne ostrzeżenie. _Nigdy__ mnie __nie __pij,__ America;__ długo__ byłem__ zepsuty__ i __struty_. Ale Alfred też nie jest już tak czysty.

Nie ma zamiaru sprawić, że Arthur będzie krwawić, ale zatapia zęby w jego gardle – tylko tyle, żeby wiedział, że jest pożerany. Wydaje mu się, że słyszał, jak Arthur coś syczy – coś, co brzmi jak _…__Nie!_ – i na pewno czuje jego uderzenie; ignoruje go, przejeżdża językiem po miejscu, w którym wyczuwa puls i ustami zostawia ślady, jakby pił na przekór samo potępiającemu się ostrzeżeniu Arthura. Ten wije się wściekle, jego ręce szarpią kurtkę Alfreda, drapiąc wyszytą pięćdziesiątkę, jakby starając się zerwać paznokciami każdy kawałek nitki.

- W cholerę z tobą! – sapie Arthur.

Alfred się śmieje (nie rozumiejąc); przebiega dłońmi w dół falującej piersi Arthura, niewielkie nierówności blizn niczym kamyki, i sięga do paska spodni, zaczynając na ślepo go odpinać—

- Nie waż, kurwa, się! – eksploduje Arthur, łapiąc Alfreda za gardło.

Z taką samą siłą, jaką Alfred pamiętał z wcześniej (on tylko nie wygląda, jakby ją miał), Arthur siada gwałtowanie, dłonie nadal trzyma blisko i ciasno wokół szyi Alfreda, zaciskając je i zaciskając. Alfred jest zbyt oszołomiony, żeby w ogóle zareagować, po prostu patrzy na Arthura, kiedy ten przewraca go na plecy, całkowicie odwracając ich pozycje.

Przez długą, pełną napięcia chwilę obaj dyszą, patrząc się na siebie nieruchomo; Alfred zszokowany, Arthur zły i oburzony. Ręce Arthura, szorstkie od trzymania miecza i broni przez zbyt wiele wieków, otaczają szyję Alfreda, i chociaż nie zacieśnia uścisku, sama sugestia jego uchwytu wystarcza, żeby Alfred zaprzestał wszelkiej walki, o której może myśleć, nawet _zanim_ o niej pomyśli.

- Nikt mnie nie podbija – syczy Arthur do niego. – Nawet ty. _Szczególnie_ ty. Mówiłem, żebyś o tym pamiętał.

W jego głosie jest tyle jadu, że wszystko, o czym Alfred może myśleć, to to, że Arthur poważnie przesadza; ach, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że prawie _zapomniał_, że Arthur ciągle jest dosyć pijany. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, zachowanie Arthura też, Alfred sądzi, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby się zdenerwował i prawie to robi, ale potem znowu patrzy na Arthura i decyduje – mądrze – że to rzeczywiście nie byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Raczej też sobie z tego nie _zażartuje_; zamiast tego po prostu wzdycha i odwraca wzrok.

- Nie jesteś na coś takiego za stary? – mamrocze.

_Nie_mądrze.

Arthur unosi dłoń, a Alfred patrzy się na niego spokojnie, z jakiegoś powodu myśląc, że Arthur by go nie uderzył. Myli się i Arthur uderza, otwartą dłonią w policzek. Boli, ale ból jest powierzchowny i ulotny. Arthur nie chciał go zranić. Chciał go _znieważyć_ – zamknąć go, upokorzyć.

Przez dłuższą chwilę, Alfred _nie_ mówi, znowu ogłuszony ciszą. Jest tak zły, że niemal _nie__ może_ mówić. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest dobry w doprowadzaniu go do szaleństwa, w sprawianiu, żeby reagował, to jest to Arthur Kirkland – to jest to Brytania. Jak on nienawidzi być tak traktowanym – jak małe dziecko, które przez cały czas musi być mocno trzymane za rękę – ze _wszystkich_ ludzi właśnie przez _niego_.

Zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy Arthura nie pomaga. Alfred myśli, że może da mu nauczkę i szarpie się gwałtownie, starając się zrzucić Arthura, ale to nie jest takie proste, oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie jest. Tak jakby Arthur dałby się łatwo wypędzić, kiedy już postanowił się gdzieś osiedlić…

Cóż. To _zupełnie_ zmienia postać rzeczy.

Nawet pijany, Arthur utrzymuje równowagę, uśmiechając się w ten znajomy, protekcjonalny sposób. Alfred naprawdę stracił ochotę na figle i sięga, żeby odczepić jego nadgarstki – jedyną odpowiedzią Arthura jest mocniejszy uchwyt na szyi Alfreda, niewiele brakuje, żeby zaczął go dusić. Wygląda, jakby mógł zacząć się śmiać.

- Idź do diabła! – rzuca Alfred do niego, bardziej sfrustrowany niż cokolwiek innego.

Arthur się śmieje wtedy; krótko, zimno, ale na pewno z rozbawieniem.

- Powinieneś uważać na język – odpowiada Arthur, jego głos jest irytująco spokojny i pouczający, jakby to nie on to zaczął – jakby jego dłonie nie były owinięte wokół szyi młodszego mężczyzny.

(Tak jakby nigdy nie przeklinał.)

- Nauczyłem się tego od ciebie – Alfred mówi tak zimno, jak może. – Zachowujesz się tak sztywno i właściwie, tak jakby _najmniejsza_ wzmianka o niecywilizowanych zachowaniach obrażała takiego _dżentelmena_ jak ty, kiedy jesteś tylko… Jesteś po prostu chciwym, okrutnym tyranem—

- A _ty_ jesteś niewdzięcznym, wrzaskliwym matołem! – odpala Arthur, zniewaga brzmi, jakby była przećwiczona – jak coś, co przez jakiś czas było trzymane w głowie. – Wielkie dzięki, za bycie Światową Policją bez spytania nikogo o zgodę – właśnie tego wszyscy potrzebujemy.

- To ty _pierwszy_ wypowiedziałeś wojnę Niemcom! – przerywa Alfred z oburzeniem. – Jeśli zamierzasz się zachowywać, jakby nic nie miało z tobą związku, to nie złość się, że ktoś inny się tym zajmuje!

- Nazywasz spóźnianie się na każde spotkanie, spychanie ze swojej drogi każdego, kto coś mówi, dawanie do zrozumienia, że wszyscy powinni być po prostu twoimi pomocnikami w każdym nieprzemyślanym ataku, który akurat przyjdzie ci na myśl, _zajmowaniem __się_? – Arthur brzmiał, jakby to mu się teraz naprawdę _podobało_. – Och, czekaj, zapomniałem – jesteś _bohaterem_, więc to znaczy, że możesz robić cokolwiek, na co masz ochotę i do diabła z konsekwencjami, ktoś inny posprząta bałagan, który zrobisz —

- Jestem tu, żeby pomóc ci posprzątać bałagan, który _ty_ zrobiłeś! To ty wypowiadasz ludziom wojny!

- _To __nie __ja __się __zbuntowałem_ – mówi Arthur niskim, niemal bez wyrazu głosem.

Alfred nie może nic na to powiedzieć – bo to pojawiło się znikąd i bo to prawda. Patrzy na Arthura niemal bez tchu, spotykając jego wzrok; starszy mężczyzna patrzy na niego bardzo uważnie, prosto w jego oczy, ale dość dosłownie _w_ jego oczy.

Są niebieskie. Głębokie, czyste, bezkreśnie niebieskie niczym nieograniczone niebo; niesplamione przez chmury, nieograniczone przez prawdę i nieskażone krwią wojny. Zawsze miały taki kolor i Arthur powinien wiedzieć, odkąd tylko pierwszy raz je zobaczył, że Ameryka nie zostanie jego na zawsze. Jego oczy są takie same, jak niebo, pod którym unosi się orzeł – ten, który stał się jego symbolem. Długo zajęło mu rozpoczęcie walki o wolność, ale kiedy już _walczył_, wygrał. Dlatego jego oczy się nie zmieniają; za okularami, których teraz potrzebuje, bo nie ma już Brytanii do kształtowania sposobu, w jaki ma widzieć świat, są tak samo niebieskie, odcieniem, który można by nazwać Wolność.

Oczy Arthura są pełne nagłej goryczy; Alfred to widzi, widzi oskarżenie, który się w nich tworzy. Są idealnie zielone i idealnie pełne dziwnego rodzaju… _zazdrości_. Może zadaje sobie pytanie, nawet tyle lat później, dlaczego nie był w stanie zatrzymać _nawet_ Ameryki. Ze wszystkich tych, które podbił i stracił – Australię, Hongkong, _Kanadę_ – właśnie Amerykę powinien móc utrzymać. Nawet jeśli Alfred jest teraz lojalny i przyjazny, to nie to samo.

Jest ostatnim Rzymem – i upadnie tak jak Rzym.

Tak jak wcześnie, to, co czuje Alfred, to nie litość – Arthur by jej nie chciał, a nawet gdyby, nie zasługuje na nią przez utratę czegoś, czego nie powinien brać – ale rozumie jego posępność, jego milczenie. Inni (_łącznie_ z Arthurem) mogą drwić, że Alfred nie umie wczuć się w sytuację, nie może powiedzieć, kiedy mówić, a kiedy się zamknąć, nie może powiedzieć, kiedy się wtrącać, a kiedy trzymać własnego nosa, ale to rozumie. Nie istniał tak długo jak Francja czy Niemcy czy Hiszpania, ale czuje, że rozumie Brytanię lepiej niż oni, choćby tylko dlatego, że był formą, w którą Arthur dawno temu wylewał siebie.

Alfred jest jego Nowym Światem. Nowym Yorkiem. Nowym Hampshire. Nową Anglią.

(Jak mógłby nazwać kolor oczu Arthura? Gnijące Imperium?)

Wciąż mając ręce Arthura wokół szyi niczym kołnierz, Alfred podnosi własną dłoń w kierunku twarzy starszego mężczyzny, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku (tuż pod prawym okiem), jakby ocierając łzy, których tam nie ma; Arthur pozwala mu na to przez chwilę, wyglądając, jakby walczył z zamknięciem oczu i pozwoleniem Alfredowi na pocieszenie się w nieszczęściu, które sam sobie wyrządził. Ale wtedy – co było do przewidzenia – cofa głowę, przesuwając się poza zasięg Alfreda, a jego oczy są tak samo zimne i ponure jak przedtem.

- Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz traktować mnie z góry? – rzuca.

- Kto cię niby tak traktuje? – odpowiada cicho Alfred. Pozwala dłoni opaść na materac. – Czy ty myślisz, że spędzam cały mój czas, wymyślając sposoby na to, jak cię obrazić? Czy ty myślisz, że cię _nienawidzę_?

Przerywa, ta myśl nagle w niego uderza – bo tak samo jak wie, że drażni, irytuje i prowokuje Arthura, zawsze uważał to za zabawę, niewielką cząstkę ich rutyny, obelg, uderzeń i kazania mu się w końcu zamknąć (skoro nic innego po prostu nie bawi Francji i Chin i Rosji, którzy nie potrafią zrozumieć, czemu jedyni z nich, którzy mówią tym samym językiem, nie mogą się ze sobą dogadać).

- …Czy _ty_ nienawidzisz _mnie_? – kończy.

Arthur pochyla głowę, jasne włosy opadają, aby przysłonić twarz niczym wybladła, zniszczona zasłona; bierze głęboki oddech, jego pierś faluje, każdy blizna porusza się razem z ruchem skóry jak piana na krawędzi fali. Sposób, w jaki opuściły się jego ramiona, zupełnie ugięte, przyjmując pokonaną pozę – nawet jeśli ciągle siedzi na Alfredzie, górując nad nim – znowu przypomina młodszemu mężczyźnie ten dzień w deszczu, kiedy Arthur wyrzucił swój muszkiet, wyrzucił siebie, swoją dumę i wszystko, i płakał.

Bezwzględna, okrutna i wielka (Wielka) Brytania nie mogła zranić go, tak, jak raniła innych. Nie mógł dłużej z nim walczyć. Pozwolił mu odejść, bo kochał go za bardzo, żeby odmówić mu wolności, której pragnął tak długo?

Nawet kiedy był pokonany – a rzadko był, wtedy był raczej stale rosnącym w siłę Imperium-Pogromcą – tamtego dnia nie było nienawiści. W dziwny sposób, Alfred czuł, że zdobył szacunek Arthura, w końcu nad nim stając, ale nie było nienawiści. Nawet wtedy, gdy Alfred spojrzał na niego i po prostu powiedział „Byłeś wtedy taki wielki" (bardziej dla potwierdzenia jego własnego wzrostu, teraz był dużo wyższy niż jego mentor) Arthur nie znienawidził go za powiedzenie tego, tak, jak mógłby znienawidzić kogoś innego.

Arthur emituje teraz tą samą aurą i Alfred zdaje sobie sprawę, że to niemal dokładnie taka sama sytuacja. Nie pada, a Arthur jest pijany i są w środku zupełnie innej wojny – takiej, w której obaj są po tej samej stronie – ale, bez względu na to, to jest takie samo. Arthur kocha go nienawidzić, bo nienawidzi go kochać, przez to, że się zbuntował; ale Alfred uważa, że Arthur naprawdę znienawidziłby go, gdyby nigdy mu się nie postawił. Istota o tak wojowniczych nawykach jak Arthur Kirkland gardzi słabością i fakt, że Alfred w końcu obrócił jego lekcje przeciwko niemu może oznaczać jedynie, że dobrze go wychował. Ameryka nie pozostał jego, bo on kochał go tak bardzo, że dawał mu absolutnie wszystko, co tylko mógł – w tym możliwość do walki z nim jak z równym sobie.

- Nie – w końcu mówi cicho Alfred, a Arthur podnosi wzrok wystarczająco, żeby jeszcze raz spotkać jego spojrzenie. – _Nie_ nienawidzisz mnie, prawda?

- Brzmisz, jakbyś był bardzo pewny siebie – mruczy Arthur wściekle – ale przede wszystkim nie zaprzecza słowom Alfreda.

Alfred uśmiecha się do niego.

- Wiem, że nie – mówi – bo mnie nie potępisz. Nawet jeśli tylko ze względu na dumę, bo mnie wychowałeś i dałeś mi wszystko – twój język, twoją historię, twojego _Boga_ – nigdy mnie nie potępisz. Nie ważne, co powiem czy zrobię, nie ważne, czy się zbuntuję albo będę się ci opierał, nie ważne, jak cholernie cię rozzłoszczę, zawsze mi wybaczysz. Wciąż będziesz mnie kochał. Wciąż będziesz nazywać mnie America.

Wyraz twarzy Arthura staje się trudny do odczytania; wydaje się być częściowo oburzony, że Alfred wysunął takie założenia, takie _oskarżenia_, i częściowo pod wrażeniem, jak je sformułował (i częściowo wściekły, że udało mu się tak dobrze ubrać je w słowa).

- Myślisz, że możesz przeciągnąć mnie na swoją stronę składając w całość wszystkie najpiękniejsze słowa w moim języku? – mamrocze, patrząc na ścianę.

- Na pewno dzisiaj już skończyłeś ten temat – mówi Alfred trochę posępnie – sam był pod wrażeniem swojego przemówienia i myślał, ż mogło to mieć większy wpływ na jego odbiorcę. – Mówię po angielsku. Przepraszam, jeśli cię to obraża. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić – wbijałeś go we mnie zanim zacząłem się uczyć francuskiego.

- Jakbyś musiał mi przypominać – przerywa Arthur. – Przestać o tamtym mówić. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że wygrałeś. Nie musisz ciągle chwalić się tym, jaki jesteś wielki, potężny i _wolny_.

- Ja nie—

- Och, i _oczywiście_, że zawsze będę nazywać cię America. Wiesz dlaczego? – Arthur spogląda na niego, najmniejszy ślad tego obłąkanego uśmiechu wraca na jego twarz. – Bo to jest twoje angielskie imię. Francja nazywa cię Amérique, Chiny nazywa cię Mei Guo i Rosja po prostu przeżuwa „Ameryka" i to wypluwa, ale ty sam… Wymawiasz to tak jak ja, piszesz to tak jak ja i nie patrz na mnie tym pustym wzrokiem, kiedy mówię, jakbyś nie wiedział, czy mam na myśli ciebie czy nie. Twoje imię jest dla ciebie moim imieniem dla ciebie, _America_. Kiedy dałem ci mój język, dałem ci imię i możesz przed nim umieścić co tylko chcesz i przystroić je, ale po prostu pamiętaj, że nic w słowie 'America' nie jest amerykańskie.

Alfred nie odpowiada; rozdrażniony, ale też nieco znużony. To znowu ta mordercza, agresywna postawa – naprawdę ma wrażenie, że Arthur próbuje wypowiedzieć mu wojnę za każdym razem, kiedy otwiera usta.

- Słowa, które wstawiłem przed 'America' – mówi wreszcie, czując, że to jego ostatnia szansa, żeby zdjąć Arthura z jego zrzędliwego, jadowitego, wysokiego konia (a może jednorożca) – to 'Stany Zjednoczone'. Formuła jest taka sama jak twoja. Czy nie jesteś 'Zjednoczonym Królestwem'? Podobało mi się, jak użyłeś tego słowa. Też chciałem je wykorzystać.

- America – zaczyna niecierpliwie Arthur.

- Ze wszystkich z nas w tej wojnie – nie tylko Alianci, ale też Niemcy i Włochy i Japonia – tylko my dzielimy te same nazwy. Tylko my dzielimy ten sam język. – Alfred patrzy na Arthura, wypalony z argumentów (oprócz tych, które ma na języku). – Skoro jesteśmy zjednoczeni bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, to dlaczego walczymy?

Arthur tylko wzdycha, w końcu zbity z tropu, i na chwilę podnosi głowę do góry, _nareszcie_ odrywając ręce od szyi Alfreda, zamiast tego kładąc je na piersi młodszego mężczyzny. Alfred sądzi, że odpowiedź na jego pytanie to to, że Arthur jest wyjątkowo gorzkim, melancholijnym pijakiem, który wszczyna z nim kłótnie nawet częściej niż to konieczne, ale nie mówi tego głośno.

- To idiotyczne, prawda? – mówi Arthur wreszcie. – …Przepraszam. – Patrzy na Alfreda z cynicznym uśmiechem. – Przepraszam, że moje prezenty nie są tak dobre, jak te Francji.

Alfred jest tym trochę rozbawiony, mimo że wie, że to raczej sarkastyczne ukłucie we Francję.

- Chodzi ci o _nią_? – Śmieje się lekko. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wiedział, że zrobi się zielona.

- Hn. Jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że jest głupi, niż że jest skąpy. Nie, żebym _ja_ dał ci kiedyś coś, żeby udowodnić, że jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami w historii świata.

- A angielski się nie liczy? – Alfred wykorzystuje niespodziewaną dużo-bardziej-przyjazną postawę Arthura (wyleczoną przez wspólne-obrażanie-Francji), żeby położyć dłonie na jego pasie, przesuwając nimi pod jego rozpiętymi mundurem i koszulą i naciskając na ciepłą, nagą skórę.

- Ledwo dałem ci wybór, jeśli o to chodziło, przyznaję – mówi Arthur. – Tylko nie zapomnij, że to ja dałem ci słowo 'niepodległość'.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że je we mnie wmusiłeś.

(Ale tylko słowo, czy samą rzecz? W sumie, czy dał mu jakikolwiek _wybór_ oprócz walki z nim, żeby się od niego uwolnić?)

Alfred przemyka dłońmi dalej, do pleców Arthura, wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, dopóki tego nie dosięgnie – niedaleko krzyża jest blizna. Arthur się wzdryga. To nie może być przez ból. Ta blizna ma teraz ze dwieście lat. Czas już dawno ją uleczył. Ale wciąż się wzdryga, mocno zaciska oczy, kiedy _Alfred_ przesuwa po niej palcami.

Alfred się nie wycofuje, krążąc opuszkami palców po obszarze blizny. To dziwny kształt i nie może teraz spamiętać każdego szczegółu. Śledzi przez to palcami każdą literę słowa 'zjednoczeni' – tego samego, które wielokrotnie ciskał w Arthura podczas apogeum ich przekomarzania się na spotkaniach.

Arthur otwiera oczy. Uśmiech na jego twarzy jest napięty i blady – ale jednak prawdziwy.

- Kiedyś byłeś słodki – mówi cicho, kiedy palce Alfreda szukają krawędzi blizny, starając się mentalnie ją wyobrazić, jakby za pomocą samego dotyku starając się zapamiętać kształt kraju na mapie.

- Ciągle jestem słodki. – Alfred uśmiecha się szeroko. – Tylko urosłem. Ale to dobrze, prawda? Gdybym nie urósł, nie mógłbym być twoim sojusznikiem. Nie mógłbym walczyć po twojej stronie.

- Traktujesz to tak poważnie – wzdycha Arthur (bo lista tych, z którymi był sprzymierzony lub z którymi walczył zmieniała się przez setki lat – z Francją, przeciwko Francji, z Hiszpanią, przeciwko Hiszpanii, z Austrią, przeciwko Austrii—).

- Bo to _jest_ poważne. – Alfred posyła mu swój najlepszy Uśmiech Bohatera – Jestem twoim sojusznikiem, England. Zawsze, zawsze twoim sojusznikiem. Bez względu na przeciwnika, bez względu na przyczynę, będę walczyć z tobą. Nie z tobą, a _z__ tobą_, wiesz?

- Bo jesteś bohaterem? – pyta sarkastycznie Arthur.

- Nie. Bo jesteśmy zjednoczeni, durniu. – Alfred zdejmuje z blizny jedną dłoń i podaje ją Arthurowi, rozkładając palce. – Obiecujesz to samo?

Dziecinny gest, tak naprawdę zbyt niewinny dla tego rodzaju obietnicy – przysięgać brać udział w wojnie, walczyć i niszczyć w obronie drugiego – i Arthur wydaje się go właśnie tak do niego podchodzić, podnosząc brew na widok otwartej dłoni Alfreda.

Jednak w końcu łagodnieje. Musi rozumieć, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Nie walczyli – _naprawdę_ walczyli – od 1812 roku. Podnosi dłoń i podaje ją Alfredowi i spostrzega, że dłoń Alfreda jest większa i że jego palce są dłuższe (i pamięta to, kiedy tak nie było). Zdaje się zaskoczony, kiedy Alfred zgina jego palce, przesuwając je i otaczając swoją ręką – ale wtedy robi to samo, więc teraz ich dłonie wyglądają, jakby należały do jednej osoby, która mocno splotła je w modlitwie. Ich kciuki są skrzyżowane niczym miecze na herbie.

- Obiecuję – mówi cicho Arthur.

Zostawiając dłoń złączoną z tą Arthura, zabiera drugą z blizny i przesuwa ją na jego biodro, do jego brzucha, głaszcze kciukiem to, co może widzieć z tej zwykłej, nadzwyczajnie prostej blizny, tak podobnej do tej, która ma on sam, w połowie ukrytą za paskiem.

- Hej – mówi, podnosząc niebieskie oczy na Arthura. Nie ma na sobie okularów, bo Arthur był tak miły i zdjął je jakiś czas temu – tak jakby mówił, że teraz nie musi widzieć świata, powinien znowu widzieć tylko Brytanię, patrzeć na _ten_ tak bardzo ograniczony widok – i czuje, że musi być bliżej, więc unosi się na łokciu, skóra kurtki trzeszczy, kiedy to robi.

Nie wystarczająco blisko. Siada normalnie, zmuszając Arthura do zejścia z jego brzucha i przesunięcia się na kolana – mimo przymusowego ruchu, Arthur nie jest onieśmielony, po prostu patrzy z jego nowej pozycji tym zmęczonym, zielonym spojrzeniem, kiedy Alfred pochyla się bliżej niego; ich usta prawie się dotykają.

- _Co?_ – Arthur pyta stanowczo.

Alfred uśmiecha się ponownie, daje Arthurowi dwa z jego słów i go całuje.

- Zjednocz nas.

—

Alfred zastanawia się, czy to mógł być błąd. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Arthur jest niezwykle chciwy w tym swoim „Daj-mu-cal-a-zagarnie-całe-terytorium" i Alfred myśli, że może, kiedy składał swoją propozycję, był zbyt naiwny, zbyt uległy.

I jest uległy, zaczynając ściągać kurtkę, kiedy Arthur go pocałował, bo myślał, że Arthur by tak wolał – mieć go znowu nagiego i nowego, obdartego z każdego symbolu Stanów Zjednoczonych i amerykanizmu, po-brytanizmu, oporu, buntu i wolności. Myślał, że Arthur by tego chciał, żeby położył się odsłonięty jak czysta, świeża strona z podręcznika od historii sprzed momentu, kiedy historia się stworzyła, tak, żeby mógł ponownie napisać to, co zrobił źle za pierwszym razem. Zaufanie tak Arthurowi było ryzykiem, ale ryzykiem też było samo zaczęcie tego—

Ale Arthur przerwał pocałunek i powstrzymuje kurtkę przed zsunięciem się z jego ramion.

- Zostaw – mówi. – Możesz… Możesz to zostawić, jeśli chcesz.

Więc to zostawił; pięćdziesiątka jest teraz przyciśnięta do prześcieradła. Ze względu na sprawiedliwość, Arthur też rozpina mundur Alfreda, i jego koszulę, ale nie bardzo interesują go blizny, które ma Alfred – może oprócz tej rozciągającej się na jego ramieniu niczym pazury jednego z potworów z bajki Arthura (nowa, bardzo nowa, ledwo zabliźniona). Zrobił mu ją Japonia w 1941 roku. Alfred był wściekły, wystarczająco, żeby przy pierwszej okazji się do tego dołączyć (nawet wciąż ciężko ranny), ale teraz nie mówi o tym wiele.

Arthur ją całuje, ale jego słowa są ponure.

- Ta nie będzie ostatnia.

Alfred buczy lekko, zgadzając się. Może nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Arthur pozwolił mu zostawić kurtkę – w końcu nowa blizna nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że kiedyś był brytyjską kolonią. Nie jest częścią tej wojny na rozkaz Arthura. Arthur też to wie – więc nie próbuje go zniszczyć.

W takim razie Arthur musi także ufać _jemu_ – żeby nie czuć potrzeby rozgniecenia go pod podeszwami.

Jednak, w dalszym ciągu, zaufanie w praktyce jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Alfred znowu myśli, że to mógł być błąd, kiedy Arthur zabiera się za niego szybko i skutecznie, mimo że wciąż jest pod wpływem alkoholu (chociaż wygląda na to, że sporo teraz wytrzeźwiał, przynajmniej na tyle, że rano _będzie_ to pamiętać); Alfred wykrzywia usta, syczy, bo to jakoś boli i nie może nic poradzić na to, że zaczyna już tego żałować, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest jak pozwolenie Arthurowi znowu wbić w niego swoją flagę, wpłynąć na niego i przejąć go od wewnątrz—

- Sam tego chciałeś – przerywa Arthur, brzmiąc niecierpliwie. – Ciągle mi nie ufasz, co? – śmieje się. – Chyba mogę to zrozumieć.

- Ufam… Ufam ci – Alfred odpowiada z wyrzutem, mrużąc oczy.

- Kłamca. – Arthur wzdycha i lekko się do niego uśmiecha. – Przestanę, jeśli chcesz, idioto. Nie jestem taki podły.

- Chcę… Chcę… – Alfred przez chwilę patrzy w sufit, podejmując decyzję. – Chcę moje okulary.

Arthur wydaje się rozdarty, mruga oczami; może trochę zaniepokojony przez idealnie normalną, banalną rozmowę, którą prowadzili, kiedy obaj byli na wpół rozebrani, Alfred leżał na plecach z rozłożonymi nogami i Arthur…

_Cóż._

- Nie widzę cię – upiera się Alfred. – Noszę je z jakiegoś powodu, baranie.

- Nie chcesz, żebym przestał?

- Nie, chcę moje okulary – Alfred przerywa. – Proszę.

- Całkiem zgłupiałeś…? Zaparują – mamrocze Arthur, ale ostatnie słowa (po namyśle) wygląda na zwykły chwyt, bo pochyla się, żeby je podnieść; ruch wstrząsnął Alfredem, praktycznie dwa razy bardziej go wyginając i wpychając Arthura głębiej.

Alfredowi wymyka się bardzo dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy kaszlem a łapaniem tchu; Arthur przechyla głowę z zainteresowaniem, kiedy podnosi okulary.

- Miło usłyszeć, że używasz tego swojego irytującego głosu do czegoś innego niż krzyczenie, jaki to jesteś niesamowity – mówi zjadliwie (jakby był zupełnie obojętny na to, co tutaj robią). – Twoje okulary – ciągnie, podając je zwiotczałej dłoni Alfreda. – Muszę powiedzieć, że to dosyć nienormalne —

- _Rusz__ się __już!_ – krzyczy do niego Alfred.

Arthur się śmieje; bo kiedy do tego dochodzi, jest raczej okrutny, to całe dżentelmeńskie zachowanie to tylko maska, _musi_ być maską, bo gdyby naprawdę był dżentelmenem nie naciskałby na uda Alfreda aż jego kolana uderzają w materac, zmuszając jego kręgosłup do zginania się tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, i nie _posiadałby_ go w ten sposób.

To boli, _to __naprawdę__ cholernie __boli_ – ale to też niewiarygodnie dobrze odwalona robota(można by uwierzyć, że Arthur ma śmiesznie precyzyjną metodę na _to_ tak samo, jak na wszystko inne), i to nie tak, że Alfred rozmyśla, ale jest mgliście świadomy tego, że Arthur pewnie nie mógłby wejść w niego głębiej, nawet jeśliby spróbował. A może to więcej niż tylko to, bo każde słowo, które wysapuje, jest po angielsku, w języku, który Arthur dał mu w prezencie lata temu, pewnie nie przewidując, że w ten sposób do niego wróci.

Z jedną dłonią na rozpiętym kołnierzu zielonego munduru Arthura, Alfred szamocze się, żeby założyć okulary jedną ręką; ześlizgują się i nie trafia i prawie wydłubuje sobie oko.

- Na miłość boską – syczy Arthur i podnosi jedną dłoń z uda Alfreda na wystarczająco długo, żeby sięgnąć i przesunąć okulary na właściwe miejsce.

Alfred łapie go za rękę i otwiera oczy schowane za zamglonym szkłem i się do niego uśmiecha, wreszcie mogąc go wyraźnie widzieć. Wyobrażał sobie (widział niewyraźnie po części przez własną krótkowzroczność, a po części przez przyjemność), że Arthur będzie miał na twarzy ten szalony uśmiech pirata, ale teraz widzi, że się co do tego pomylił. Arthur wydaje się tylko zaskoczony, patrząc na ich ręce – znowu złapane tak jak wtedy, kiedy Alfred składał obietnicę, że już zawsze, bez względu na to, co będzie się dziać, będzie jego sojusznikiem.

- Co? – pyta Arthur, jego głos niespodziewanie (a może właśnie spodziewania) brzmi chłodno, biorąc pod uwagę, jak są blisko; mówi to szybko, obronnie, jakby nagle zrobił się skrępowany.

- Nic – mówi Alfred, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Nic. Wszystko… Wszystko w porządku.

- To się zamknij. – Ale Arthur jest teraz milszy, popuszczając nacisk na kręgosłup Alfreda; przesuwa się tak, że kolana Alfreda opierają się teraz o _jego_ biodra, a nie o materac.

Alfred nie narzekał, ale odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ból zelżał; okulary poszły na marne, gdy znowu zamyka oczy, czując, jak Arthur się nad nim równomiernie kołysze, słuchając nawet oddechu starszego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie rozgryzie Arthura, decyduje. On ma takie histeryczne maniery, przesadnie reagując na wszystkie malutkie rzeczy (szczególnie jeśli jest w nie uwikłany Francja), peszy się przy najmniejszej aluzji dotyczącej „nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy", a jednak, podczas samych „nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy"…

Jest taki spokojny. Ledwie wydaje z siebie dźwięki. Alfred, wciąż trzymając jego rękę, wsuwa palce dalej, chowając je pod mankiet i owijając je wokół jego nadgarstka. Ponownie odnajduje Tamizę, równo tętniącą pod skórą.

(Historia. Jego historia. _Ich_ historia. Kiedy w końcu przejdzie się w dół podręcznika do historii, powie on, że obaj walczyli razem, że walczyli razem jako Alianci i jako sojusznicy.)

- Będzie dobrze, prawda? – pyta Alfred, jest głos jest tak cichy, jak nie był już od dawna; tak cichy, że nie jest pewien, czy Arthur w ogóle go usłyszał.

(To pytanie, prawdziwe pytanie – jedno z tych, przy których Alfred nie może być usatysfakcjonowany z odpowiedzi wymyślonej z miejsca i szlifującej jego własną dumę. Już długo nie zadawał takiego pytania.)

I przez chwilę myśli, że Arthur go nie usłyszał, bo odpowiedź zajmuje mu wieki; ale wreszcie czuje, jak starszy mężczyzna dotyka go delikatnie, najpierw jego policzka, żeby odgarnąć kosmyk blond włosów, i potem jego ramię, przedzierając się przez trzy porozpinane warstwy, krążąc wokół jego najnowszej blizny z ciekawością zapożyczoną od Alfreda. Wygląda, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu „Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem" albo „Chcę, żeby to się skończyło, zanim znów zostaniesz zraniony", ale tego nie robi.

- Tak – odpowiada nareszcie. – Będzie dobrze.

Nie mówi nic więcej. Nie ma przewidywalnych, naiwnych deklaracji, że dadzą sobie radę, ponieważ są razem, nie ma obietnic, że obaj przetrwają, nie ma ufnego ślubowania, że w ogóle wygrają, ale to, co powiedział, wystarcza. Alfred zawsze będzie czuł, że może zaufać Arthurowi, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które naprawdę się liczą, jeśli chodzi o powiedzenia prawdy o rzeczach, które są naprawdę ważne, i jest tak zadowolony z tych dwóch słów. Dwójka to w sumie dobra liczba.

Dłoń Arthura wciąż jest na jego bliźnie i żaden z nich nic nie mówi, Alfred się przekręca i chwyta poduszkę i—

Czuje, że coś mokrego uderza w jego twarz. Tylko małe, ciepłe dotknięcie, otwiera oczy i patrzy na Arthura, kiedy czuje jeszcze jedno.

On płacze. Jego zielone oczy są otwarte i nie szlocha ani się nie trzęsie; łzy po prostu spadają na Alfreda i sam wydaje się _zaskoczony_, spoglądając na łzy na twarzy Alfreda z czymś w rodzaju zagubienia.

Alfred prawie śmieje się z niedowierzaniem, gryząc się w język, żeby Arthur nie przywalił mu w twarz; ale nie może nic poradzić na uśmiech, kiedy Arthur gwałtownie zabiera dłoń głaszczącą bliznę i zawzięcie wyciera oczy rękawem. Alfredowi to nie przeszkadza. Ciągle może czuć na policzku łzy i jeszcze bardziej przypomina mu to ten deszczowy dzień – pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy widział, jak Arthur Kirkland, Wszechpotężna Wielka Brytania, płacze. Padało i wtedy Alfred też czuł to na twarzy, obracając ją ku niebiosom i przyjmując chrzest; odnowiony i odrodzony, wolny od każdego oprócz samego siebie, na dobre czy na złe.

Tamtego dnia nawet nie śnił o tym, że kiedyś znów będą zjednoczeni.

- Przepraszam. – Arthur mamrocze, wycierając również twarz Alfreda. – Nie wiem, co mnie naszło…

Może spodziewa się, że Alfred znowu wróci do swojego zwykłego papuziego krzyku („To dlatego, że jestem niesamowity!"). Może modli się, że tego nie zrobi. Tak czy siak, Alfred wciąż nic nie mówi. Ale się uśmiecha. Nie może nic na to poradzić. Nie lubi oglądać, jak Arthur płacze, ale tym razem… jest szczęśliwy. Te łzy spadły na niego niczym nowy chrzest – całkowicie, zupełnie nowy chrzest. To było błogosławieństwo Anglii. Starej Anglii. Nowej Anglii. Sprzymierzonej-Zjednoczonej-Starej-Nowej-Anglii.

- Ej – mówi wreszcie Arthur, najwyraźniej czując się nieswojo przez nietypowe milczenie Alfreda. – Powiedz coś.

- Coś? – Nie ma wątpliwości, że Arthur pomyśli, że jest teraz bezczelny, ale Alfred przechyla głowę. – Na przykład?

- Coś jak… – Arthur wzdycha z frustracją; chyba tylko na przekór popycha biodra do przodu i się w niego wbija. – Co ci się tylko podoba. Dałem ci cały cholerny język, prawda, niewdzięczny bachorze?

- C-co _mi_ się podoba? – dyszy Alfred, starając się oprzytomnieć. – Chodzi ci o… słowo, które mi się podoba?

Arthur otwiera usta, pewnie po to, żeby mu powiedzieć, żeby nie był takim idiotą i brał wszystkiego tak _dosłownie_; ale potem zdaje się zmienić zdanie, być może ten pomysł mu się _podoba_.

- Dobrze – zgadza się; pochyla się, żeby szybko pocałować Alfreda w czoło i znowu się prostuje, wracając do swojego delikatnego rytmu. – Angielskie słowa, które lubisz. Dogódź mi. Spraw, że będę czuć się dobrze. Powiedz mi, które z moich słów to twoje ulubione.

Alfred ciągle trzyma jego nadgarstek i chwyta go mocniej, kiedy próbuje zmusić się do myślenia, gdy Arthur jest… To nie jest fair, nie? Arthur drwi sobie z niego, że nie używa swojego mózgu, a teraz chce sprawić, że będzie wyglądać głupio (albo jeszcze głupiej, to zależy) —

- _Dollar!_ – wykrzykuje, oddycha z trudem.

- Nie. – Arthur lekko uderza go w udo. – To nie angielski, tylko amerykański.

- Co…? Och, daj spokój, staruszku, chodzi ci o—

- _Po__ angielsku_.

- Nie… Uch, nie mogę… – To jest jak okropny quiz i Alfred nie może myśleć, nie może wystarczająco szybko oddzielić brytyjskiego od amerykańskiego. – Um, lubię… Ach, _nie_, nie mogę _myśleć_…!

- Nie podoba ci się '_independence_'?

- Podoba, ale… Ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie znowu uderzył, ty sadysto…!

- Robię się niecierpliwy. – Arthur się uśmiecha i całuje udo Alfreda, ruch jego języka jest powolny i dręczący, jakikolwiek, ale nie _niecierpliwy_; zadowolony, gdy Alfred się miota. – Przez ciebie się rozpłakałem. Będę bezlitosny, dopóki mi tego nie wynagrodzisz – dopóki mnie nie zatrzymasz.

- Uch… Ach, a c-co z _July_? – słabo proponuje Alfred.

- Nie. – Zielone oczy Arthura zabłysły. – Wiem, czemu to wybrałeś – a poza tym to nawet nie jest _amerykański_ angielski. To pochodzi od Juliusza Cezara. Łacina.

Alfred westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem (może nie tylko ze zdenerwowaniem, skoro uciekło to z jego ust w momencie, kiedy usta Arthura dotknęły jego klatki piersiowej); starał się przebiec przez swoje wspomnienia, wyłowić z ich wcześniejszych rozmów i sprzeczek jakieś wyraźne słowo, które zadowoli Arthura…

Patrzy na ich ręce – ta jego wciąż jest mocno zaciśnięta wokół nadgarstka Arthura w sposób, w jaki kiedyś nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Nagle zna słowo.

Otwiera usta, ale Arthur go całuje, może powstrzymując go od powiedzenia tego ponownie, od złamania zasad nadmiaru, powtórzeń, i zamiast tego zostawiając na jego ustach inne słowo.

(Może ulubione _Arthura_.)

- _Victory_ – mówi Alfred, niemal czując się, jakby znowu był posłuszny Arthurowi, jakby nie miał wyboru oprócz lubienia tego, co lubi Arthur i kochania tego, co Arthur kocha, bo Wielka Brytania stworzyła go na swoje podobieństwo nawet jeśli nie miała takiego zamiaru, język i cała reszta.

Arthur się uśmiecha.

- Poprawna odpowiedź, America.

* * *

><p>Alfred porusza się, czując, jak Arthur się przesuwa. Ma na sobie tylko bieliznę, zdjął nawet okulary i spał głęboko, dopóki Arthur się nie ruszył.<p>

Arthur się nie rozebrał ani nie wszedł pod kołdrę – po prostu rozwalił się na pościeli, jedynie zrzucając z nóg buty, tak jakby alkohol znowu przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Jednak teraz się podnosi. Alfred odwraca się do niego, podpierając się na łokciu, śledząc go niemal na ślepo bez swoich okularów. Musi być świt lub trochę po nim, pokój jest oświetlony słabym pomarańczowo-różowo-srebrnym światłem. Alfred znajduje okulary i odgarnia swoje rozczochrane włosy, kiedy je zakłada.

Arthur stoi tyłem do niego, pocierając szyję i przeciągając plecy, wcale nie przejmując się tym, że obudził Alfreda. Zrzuca z ramion kurtkę munduru, kamizelkę i koszulę, pozwalając im spaść na podłogę.

Alfred może w końcu zobaczyć tę bliznę, sąsiadującą z paroma innymi. Nie jest szczególnie widowiskowa. Arthur ma większe, bardziej imponujące. _Alfred_ ma większe, bardziej imponujące. Jest w sumie trochę niewyraźna. Nie jest niemal ładna, tak jak ta w kształcie róży, którą ma Arthur, ani tak strasznie okropna, jak ta na ramieniu Alfreda.

Mimo to. Jest tam. Blizna. Zawsze tam będzie.

Arthur się schyla i podnosi coś z podłogi. Kurtkę. Inną kurtkę.

Zakłada lotniczą kurtkę Alfreda, a w sposobie, w jaki to robi nie ma nic niepewnego czy wypróbowującego. Zakłada ją, jakby była jego. Jest na niego za duża, pochłania jego sylwetkę, ale Alfred jest zafascynowany widokiem pięćdziesiątki na _jego_ plecach.

Arthur znów opada na łóżko, wciąż plecami do Alfreda. I jeżeli ciągle nie wiedział, że Alfred nie śpi, wie o tym chwilę później, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna klęka i przysuwa się do niego, siadając za nim na materacu.

- _Victory_ to dobre słowo – mówi, od tyłu okrążając Arthura rękami. – Ale to nie to zamierzałem powiedzieć.

Kładzie głowę na plecach Arthura i wdycha zapach jego własnej skórzanej kurtki.

- Manipulowałem tobą? – mówi Arthur pociesznie, rozluźniając się w jego dotyku.

- Albo wpływałeś na mnie. Może

- Może.

Alfred się śmieje.

- Wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć, prawda? _Wiedziałeś_?

- Oczywiście. Jesteś raczej przewidywalny.

Alfred śmieje się znów, tym razem bardziej do siebie, a nie żeby pokazać, że doszedł do wniosku, jak bardzo zabawny był żart Arthura. Czy coś.

- Dobrze – mówi. Tak myślałem.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Bądźmy pewni, że najważniejszym faktem dwudziestego wieku będzie to, że kroczą tą samą ścieżką." – Winston Churchill**

* * *

><p>Sierpień, 1945<p>

Kiedy to wszystko się kończy, jest jakoś rozdarty między euforią i niechęcią do świętowania. Arthur (który wiedział o tym, zanim to się stało) później na niego spojrzy i zrozumie, że odpowiedzialność, którą w tych ostatnich dniach wziął na siebie Alfred, go zmieniła.

Ameryka nigdy nie musiał niszczyć tak doszczętnie, żeby zwyciężyć.

Rosja (który nie wiedział o tym, zanim to się stało) pewnie będzie patrzeć na nich obu z nieufnością i czymś, co pewnie jest niechęcią. Być może zagrażali mu, z ich wspólną ideologią, ich wspólnym językiem i ich wspólną historią. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że już dłużej nie będzie traktował ich – szczególnie Alfreda – jako sojuszników.

Ale to jest coś, z czym poradzą sobie później, gdy opadnie kurz i zakończą się przyjęcia na ulicach.

Alfred nie widział się z Arthurem, odkąd to się zdarzyło. Rozmawiał z nim przez telefon, uzgadniali szczegóły, głos Arthura był pełen czegoś w rodzaju niewypowiedzianego życzenia, że po tym wszystkim mógłby zabrać Alfreda do domu, ale nie widzieli się od początku sierpnia.

Alfred przepychał się przez tłumy, które wysypały się na ulice; ludzie, którzy wylewali się znikąd (ukryci), żeby wiwatować, obejmować się i dzielić tym słowem – tym, które Arthur, od dawna go używając, wszczepił mu do mózgu. Radio o tym trąbiło, gazety o tym głosiły a ulice były zalane tym w najczystszej formie; teraz to więcej niż tylko słowo, to uosobienie, dziki taniec ludzkich emocji, radości, ulgi i dumy.

Alfred znajduje go pośród tętniącej życiem masy ciał, opadów podartego papieru, muzyki, śpiewu i szelestu gazet przekazywanych z rąk do rąk. Stoi razem z Francją, z założonymi rękoma i się uśmiecha – ale też wygląda na zmęczonego, bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego, jakby mu ulżyło i jeszcze…

Wygląda, jakby na coś czekał.

Alfred mija jakiegoś marynarza, manifestującego swoją radość przez pocałowanie niczego nie spodziewającej się pielęgniarki, niemal biegnie, prawie się potykając, kiedy do nich zmierza. Francis dostrzega go pierwszy i ciepło się do niego uśmiecha; Arthur widzi, że Francja odwrócił swoją uwagę i również zwraca się w stronę Alfreda.

Alfred łapie jego nadgarstki, przytłoczony przez nagły brak tchu, śmiech pozbawiony wesołości; jest uradowany, jest wyczerpany, tak mu ulżyło, że go widzi, że widzi Arthura, że zobaczył swój oryginalny świat i wie, że ten zawsze tam będzie, że zawsze będzie mógł do niego wrócić, nieważne jak niepodległy jest albo pragnie być.

Ma tysiąc pytań, chce tysiąca odpowiedzi, kto, co, gdzie, czemu czemu czemu czemu _czemu_—

Ale nie używa żadnego ze słów, które podarował mu Arthur. Puszcza jego nadgarstki i chwyta ramiona i go całuje; i nawet jeśli bał się, że Arthur może zesztywnieć w jego uścisku i udawać, że nie ma z nim nic wspólnego, nie robi tego, zgarniając w dłonie jego kurtkę (pachnie teraz okropnie: spalenizną) i przyciąga go bliżej, trzymając go mocno.

Nie ma w tym nic pijanego, pobłażliwego czy sekretnego. Całują się w środku tłumu – niektórzy zauważyli, większość nie – z tymi papierkami, które na nich opadają, tuż przed Francją, tuż przed każdym, kogo to obchodzi, dając świadectwo ich obietnicy, złożonej tamtej nocy. Po części uroczyście, a po części pocieszająco, Arthur mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że będzie w porządku, że zrobił to, co musiał, i to wszystko bez używania głosu; jego dłonie łapią gorące, gorzkie i rozzłoszczone łzy Alfreda i zostają na jego twarzy, gdy przestają mieć zadyszkę, przesunięte tam z kurtki, kiedy poczuł, że Alfred zaczyna płakać.

- Czy to nie jest dobre słowo? – mówi Arthur, stykając ich czoła, zmuszając Alfreda żeby schylił się tak, aby byli na tym samym poziomie. – Nie lubisz go?

- _Victory_? – pyta Alfred, spotykając zielone spojrzenie Arthura przez oprawki okularów.

Arthur kręci głową, ich włosy się splątują, złoto ze złotem.

- Nie – mówi, przebiegając kciukiem po ustach Alfreda, jakby oddając słowo, które zabrał tamtej nocy. – _United_.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Wielką lekcją dwudziestego wieku jest to, że kiedy Brytyjczycy i Amerykanie będą razem, zawsze wygrają." – Margaret Thatcher**

* * *

><p>Krótki słowniczek dla nieprzetłumaczonych słów:<p>

_Independence_ – niepodległość

_July_ – lipiec

_Victory_ – zwycięstwo

_United_ - zjednoczeni.


End file.
